villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lighthouse Gem Monster
The "Lighthouse Gem Monster" is a corrupted Topaz Gem that first appeared in the Steven Universe episode "Horror Club". She is notable for causing the lighthouse to appear possessed. Appearance She consists of a gigantic mouth grown on the wall with Lars' name on it. History She was corrupted Gem trapped inside of the Lighthouse wall, until one day a young Lars carve his name into the house which caused it great pain. As a result the lighthouse came to life and started to attack Lars. Years later in the present the Lighthouse had became Ronaldo's Beach City Horror Club. After Lars, Sadie, Ronaldo, and Steven had watched a scary movie things in the lighthouse started to come to life and Sadie was kidnapped. The guys went down into the basement where they found Sadie and a giant mouth over Lars' named. Ronaldo tried feeding Lars to the monster but Steven saved Lars with his bubble which causes the monster to get destroyed. Once Steven picks up her gem, it shows a vision of the past, back when Lars and Ronaldo wear kids. After the vision ended Steven understood why the monster attacked. Ronaldo wanted to look at the Gem, but Steven stated they should let her rest and bubbles back to the temple. Abilities *Possession: She has the ability to possess, although it is unknown if this ability is limited to inorganic or non-living matter. *Host Body Manipulation: While possessing the lighthouse, Se was able to manipulate different parts of the building, like forming flesh-like matter and a mouth on the basement wall. *Partial Possession: She has many paranormal-like abilities, such as possession of inanimate objects like scarecrows and fake bats, meaning it is not limited to only the lighthouse but nearby objects or items touching it. *Telekinesis: She carries the power of telekinesis, which is shown when she was able to levitate and throw objects inside the lighthouse. *Memory Projection: She has the ability to project recordings of past events she has witnessed, just like Pearl, this also bears a resemblance to Lapis Lazuli's photographic memory-like ability to replay past events as seen in the episode "Mirror Gem". *Hologram Projections: The Lighthouse Gem Monster can project holograms like an uncorrupted Gem, with enough skill to create accurate "playbacks" of past events from memory. Gemstone ??? Trivia *She is capable of projecting recordings of events that she has witnessed, similar to Pearl's ability to project holograms, and Lapis Lazuli's ability to records events she has witnessed through the mirror she was trapped in. She is the first (and so far only) Gem monster to demonstrate this ability. *She is the first Gem monster to possess the ability to talk. However, her speech is faint and disorientated. *She is the first Gem monster to target a specific individual, with Lars being that individual. *It is questionable if she is corrupted as she has not been seen using a form. However, the big mouth might have been her form, which would explain the mouth poofing. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mutated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Magic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Objects Category:One-Shot Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed